<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet-Cute by Asraella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257051">Meet-Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella'>Asraella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As You Wish, Dear Anon [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chance Meetings, Meet-Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr Request</p><p>Anonymous asked:</p><p>could you write a story for me? beyond x reader and near x reader plss 🌺 ps: i love your blog :3 (sry if my english is bad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beyond Birthday/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As You Wish, Dear Anon [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet-Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not usually into writing XReaders, but I enjoyed writing this fluffy Meet-Cute for Beyond. (He could use a little love!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me. That’s mine.” Beyond looked at you with shock as his hand grabbed yours. How dare you reach for the same newspaper he had set his sights on?</p><p>After all, it was the last one at the newsstand.</p><p>“Isn’t that an outdated way of getting the news?” You stare him down, but damn is it hard not to smile at him uncomfortably. Who leans inches from a total stranger’s face, especially over something as stupid as a newspaper?</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing.” He tilted his head to the side and pressed a thumb to his bottom lip in an awkward show of interest.</p><p>Boldly, you pull his hand away from his mouth. “Don’t do that. It doesn’t suit you.”</p><p>The look on his face was a mix of surprise and flattery, presented as a smile. “Do you always so brazenly put your hands on a stranger?” He asked you.</p><p>Your eyes dart to his hand, still holding the one you have wrapped around the now crinkled newspaper. “And now I could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>A smirk came to the edge of his lips, yet he still didn’t release your hand. “What do you want the newspaper for?”</p><p>“I like crossword puzzles.” You smirk right back at him and let it slowly turn into a genuine smile.</p><p>“Hmm, I do as well.” His interest in you intensified and you could feel his eyes burning into you, like he was staring at something only he could see. “Let’s make a deal, then. I allow you to have the paper as long as you agree to share it with me over a cup of tea?”</p><p>You lean closer to him, now inches from his unsettling grin. “Deal, but only if you pay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>